


Flirt

by Misty1024



Series: Trans-formation [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste ship it, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Que dire de plus ?, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Cela faisait un moment que j'étais parti pour mes études, ça me faisait bizarre de revenir... Surtout que mis-à-part mes parents, personne ne savait pour ma transition.Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais recroiser mes anciens amis... Pas vrai ?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Trans-formation [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986176
Kudos: 5





	Flirt

Ça me faisait un peu bizarre de revenir après toutes ces années. Non pas que ça ne me soit pas arrivé de rentrer de temps en temps, mais cette fois… C’était pour de bon. J’avais fini mes études, mes stages avec Audrey Bourgeois, et je revenais enfin à Paris, après sept ans à New York.

Je me souvenais encore du jour où j’étais parti, c’était après notre victoire, à Chat Noir et moi, contre le Papillon, Gabriel Agreste. Honnêtement, à ce moment-là, je n’aurais jamais pensé perdre contact avec tout le monde, en particulier Adrien, surtout après qu’on se fut révélé nos identités secrètes, mais… J’imagine que le temps et la distance brisent même les liens les plus forts.

Je n’avais pas trop cherché à reprendre contact non plus, quand je me sentais nostalgique, parce que je ne savais pas trop comment m’y prendre. J’étais d’ailleurs plutôt sûr qu’ils n’avaient pas le même numéro, et je ne savais même pas s’ils étaient toujours à Paris.

Et puis, sans nul doute, ils ne me reconnaîtraient pas. C’était une fille de seize ans qui était partie, et un homme de vingt-trois qui revenait. À moins que mes parents leur en aient parlé, mais cela voudrait dire qu’ils étaient toujours en contact, et ils m’auraient demandé la permission.

– Hey maman, hey papa !

Ça faisait un moment que je ne les avais pas vus, alors à peine avais-je posé un pied dans la boulangerie qu’ils étaient venus me saluer avec enthousiasme.

– Maël ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir te chercher à l’aéroport !

Je souris à ma mère en répondant.

– C’est pas grave, je suis grand maintenant. Bon, je vous dérange pas plus pendant votre travail, je vais ranger mes affaires, je passerais vous donner un coup de main si je finis tôt.

Je montais alors à la chambre de mon enfance pour poser mes valises. Ça me faisait bizarre de revenir ici pour de bon. Même si j’allais entamer la recherche d’un appartement et d’inspiration pour ma future ligne de mode, j’allais vivre avec mes parents et travailler ici le temps de trouver. Je voulais faire une petite pause dans le stylisme, non pas que ça ne me plaise plus, mais mes années de stage avaient un peu asséché mon inspiration, et quoi de mieux que de revenir à la ville de mon enfance pour la retrouver.

Ma chambre n’avait pas trop changé depuis que j’étais parti, j’étais bien revenu quelques fois pour une semaine, mais en règle générale, c’était mes parents qui venaient à New York pour me voir. La seule chose qui avait changé, c’était l’absence de photos d’Adrien. Et des plantes sur mon balcon, qui auraient fini par mourir si je les avais laissées là.

En rangeant mes affaires, je pensais avec nostalgie aux moments passés ici, que ce soit avec Alya, Chat Noir, Adrien, mais surtout Tikki. Je ne m’étais toujours pas habitué totalement à son absence, même après sept ans, je me retrouvais souvent à parler tout seul.

Une fois toutes mes affaires rangées, je descendis pour aider mes parents un moment. Ils me présentèrent leur nouvel employé à plein temps, Éric, avant de me laisser gérer la caisse. Je savais qu’ils avaient installé un coin où manger directement sur place, un peu comme un café, juste à côté, mais je n’avais jamais pu le voir. C’était pour ça qu’ils avaient eu besoin de quelqu’un d’autre pour les aider.

Ma mère m’avait dit que je m’occuperais de la prise de commandes et des services dans ce coin à partir de demain. Au moins, mes parents me faisaient maintenant suffisamment confiance pour ne pas tout faire tomber.

Je n’aidais pas longtemps ce jour-là, totalement assommé par le décalage horaire. Le lendemain, Eric m’expliqua rapidement comment m’occuper du service, mais au vu du nombre de fois où j’avais entendu mes parents parler de leurs anecdotes dans nos discussions, j’avais déjà cerné comment faire.

Tout se passait sans accroc, je m’entendais bien avec le nouvel employé, n’avais rien cassé, il fallait dire que j’étais beaucoup moins maladroit maintenant, et je pouvais revoir mes parents. Ils m’avaient beaucoup manqué, après tout, on ne se voyait pas souvent, et ça me faisait plaisir de savoir qu’à partir de maintenant, je pourrais leur rendre visite sans avoir à faire huit heures d’avion.

– Bonjour, vous avez choisi ?

– Salut, É- Pas Éric.

Un des garçons de la table de trois où j’étais venu prendre la commande avait répondu ça, sûrement un habitué. Sa réplique m’arracha un petit rire, il avait semblé vraiment surpris que ce ne soit pas mon collègue.

– Non, nouvel employé.

– Ah, pardon alors… Hm, je vais prendre un café noir avec un croissant s’il vous plaît.

Alors que je notais, le second garçon demanda.

– Une tartelette au chocolat avec un milk-shake à la fraise.

Une fois tout noté, je jetais un regard à la fille avant de demander.

– Et vous ?

– Toi.

Il y eut un gros moment de blanc après sa réponse, le temps que je percute ce qu’elle venait de dire et que je sente mes joues chauffer brusquement.

– On avait dit quoi sur le fait de _ne pas_ flirter avec les serveurs ? Réprimanda un des garçons.

La fille eut l’air de réaliser ce qu’elle venait de dire puisqu’elle rougit aussi avant de bredouiller.

– Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, en tout cas pas à voix haute, c’était déplacé !

Honnêtement, pendant un instant, j’eus l’impression de me voir face à Adrien quand j’étais au collège. Je toussotais alors un peu pour reprendre mon sang froid avant de répondre.

– Eh bien… Ce n’est pas grave mais… Des produits sur la carte de préférence ?

– Ah oui, un éclair à la vanille pour moi. Et encore désolée.

Je notais rapidement ça avant de répondre.

– C’est noté, et ne vous en faites pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Et je parlais en pleine connaissance de cause… Ah, mes années collège…

Sur ces mots, je retournais au comptoir pour passer la commande à mes parents, lorsqu’une main se posa sur mon épaule.

– Alors ? Une touche mon p’tit Maël ?

Je me tournais pour voir Eric avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. Je me sentis rougir à nouveau.

– Ben… Apparemment ? Mais… enfin… J’avoue pas trop savoir que faire… Elle est jolie, mais… on sait jamais trop à quoi s’attendre avec les inconnus…

Il jeta un regard à la table avant de hausser les épaules.

– Entre nous, elle est plutôt sympa. Enfin c’est mon avis, mais je pense que vous vous entendriez bien de ce que tes parents m’ont dit de toi.

À ce moment, ma mère revint avec un plateau contenant la commande.

– Pourquoi vous êtes toujours ici vous deux ? Allez, au boulot.

– Pardon, pardon, je discutais vie amoureuse avec ton fils.

– Eric ! Elle ne va pas me lâcher maintenant.

Il rigola simplement avant de murmurer quelque chose à ma mère, qui se mit à sourire.

– Oh, je la connais aussi, je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez bien ! Comme des meilleurs amis si ce n’est pas plus. Enfin, allez travailler.

Elle avait un ton étrange en disant ça, comme si je loupais quelque chose d’évident. J’attrapais le plateau en réfléchissant quelques secondes, avant de me dire qu’au pire, ce n’était rien d’engageant. J’écrivis vite fait mon numéro sur un morceau de papier avant d’y retourner.

Je leur servis leurs commandes, avant d’attraper le papier et de le tendre à la fille avec un clin d’œil.

– Et voilà pour le supplément.

Je la vis rougir en attrapant le papier, tout en sachant que je ne devais pas être en reste, avant de retourner faire ma journée de service. Le soir même, mes parents n’arrêtèrent pas de me taquiner sur ça, juste pour le plaisir de me gêner.

– Ah, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps quand il aimait Adrien.

– Maman ! Ah, j’en ai marre, si vous voulez ma présence, je suis à ma chambre !

Ma réponse la fit simplement rire, et je retournais dans ma chambre après avoir rangé ce qu’il y avait à ranger.

– Ils sont définitivement intenables quand il s’agit de ma vie amoureuse…

J’avais soufflé ça à ma chambre vide, m’attendant presque à entendre le rire de Tikki. Revenir ici avait ravivé le manque. Peut-être devrais-je essayer de reprendre contact ne serait-ce qu’avec Adrien…

Quoi que, quitte à reprendre contact avec lui, autant le reprendre avec tout le monde. Je soupirais avant de m’étaler en regardant mon téléphone. Je n’avais pas reçu de message. Peut-être qu’au final elle avait changé d’avis ? Et puis peu importe.

Les jours continuaient de passer sans que je n’aie de nouvelles de cette fille, peut-être n’était-ce rien au final. Cependant, elle finit par revenir, seule cette fois. Évidemment, Eric m’envoya prendre sa commande en prétextant devoir parler avec ma mère de quelque chose, mais je savais que c’était juste une excuse.

– Bonjour, je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

Elle releva la tête vers moi avant de répondre.

– Ah, non merci, j’attends des amis…

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu’elle ne rajoute.

– Désolée de ne pas avoir envoyé de message, je me disais que c’était mieux en face, mais… Vu que vous travaillez, c’était un peu stupide de ma-

– Maël, t’as l’autorisation de faire une pause pour la santé de ta vie amoureuse. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de monde pour le moment, donc… Tâche juste de te remettre au boulot quand ça se remplira.

Et Eric repartit aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Je regardais alors la fille quelques secondes sans un mot, avant qu’elle ne se mette à rire et que je ne fasse de même en m’installant.

– Bon… Eh bien le problème est réglé.

Elle avait lancé ça avec un sourire en coin et je soupirais.

– Saches que tu… Euh… Je peux te tutoyer ?

– Oui, oui, pas de souci, ce serait bizarre que tu ne le fasses pas.

– Hm… Pas faux. En tout cas, saches que tu es déjà considérée comme ma petite-amie sans raison aucune… Enfin je veux dire on s’est jamais parlés… donc…

Elle jeta un regard au comptoir, avant de répondre.

– Disons que ça ne m’étonne pas. Et voyons voir s’ils vont avoir raison, Eric m’a dit que tu pouvais être mon style, mais entre-nous, ça fait des mois qu’il essaie de me caser, alors… Je ne le crois plus sur parole…

– Ah ? Je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps… Enfin, j’avais un peu entendu parler de lui, mais sans plus. Vous êtes amis ?

– Ouais, je viens souvent ici avec mes amis, donc on a fini par faire connaissance quand il a été embauché. Enfin, et toi, tu vas bosser ici longtemps ? Que je vois si je te croiserais souvent.

Sa dernière réplique me fit rougir légèrement, je n’avais pas trop l’habitude qu’on flirte avec moi, du moins pas de façon aussi directe… Enfin, du moins depuis que Chat Noir, Adrien, avait lâché l’affaire.

– Hm… Je ne sais pas… Je viens de finir mes études de stylisme et mes stages à New York… Mais je me suis retrouvé totalement lâché par l’inspiration et… Je me suis dit que revenir à Paris serait une bonne idée… à voir si je cherche à être embauché quelque part ou si je travaille seul…

– Oh, tu as pu faire des stages à New York ? Personnellement je suis déjà allée en Angleterre pour un de mes stages, mais pas plus loin. C’était bien ?

– Oui, même si Audrey est assez rude, on finit par s’y faire…

Elle eut une expression de surprise avant de demander.

– Audrey Bourgeois ?

– Oui… Elle m’avait repéré quand j’étais encore au collège, sur le moment j’avais pas trop pu accepter, mais dès que j’ai pu j’y suis allé.

– J’avais une amie qui était aussi en stage chez elle, mais j’ai un peu perdu contact. Enfin, ce n’était pas trop dur de la supporter ? Je l’ai déjà vue en personne et… Elle est assez…

– Insupportable ?

Elle avait l’air de ne pas trop savoir comment finir sa phrase, alors j’avais complété.

– Ouais… Surtout que je sais que sa fille était allée à New York avec elle après coup, et… Elle était dans la même veine.

– Oh, Chloé… Je m’entends plutôt bien avec elle…

Si on m’avait dit que ça allait arriver quand j’étais encore au lycée, j’aurais rigolé.

– Sérieusement ?

– Oui… Elle a fini par comprendre que sa mère n’était pas un exemple à suivre et est devenue plus gentille. Même si j’avoue que je la connaissais d’avant et qu’elle était très peu supportable.

Elle roula des yeux en répondant.

– M’en parle pas, elle était la cause de la moitié des akumatisés quand le Papillon était encore-là. Sinon, pourquoi tu travailles ici du coup ?

Sa réplique m’arracha un petit rire, elle n’avait pas totalement tort.

– Eh bien mes parents ne sont pas trop contre une main d’œuvre supplémentaire, et vu que je suis payé en étant logé et nourri, je peux m’absenter pour des entretiens d’embauche un peu quand je veux tant que je les préviens… Ou pour ma vie amoureuse apparemment…

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder avec un air indescriptible, avant de demander.

– Tes… Parents ? Tu parles de Tom et Sabine ?

– Oui ? Un problème avec ça ?

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise, et alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à répondre.

– Yo Alya, désolés pour le retard, on a vu que tu étais occupée alors on a attendu à une autre table, mais ça fait un peu long, là.

Il y eut un long silence après que l’un des garçons eut parlé. À ce moment, je commençais par réaliser que ça aurait été intelligent de lui demander son prénom _avant_ , puis que _comment_ je n’avais pas réalisé que c’était elle ? Avant de finir par comprendre ce qu’ _elle_ avait compris.

– Hm… Je vais retourner travailler du coup… Bye.

J’avais dit ça avant de m’enfuir, sans que personne n’eut le temps de réagir. Tout le monde était servi sauf eux, alors je passais à côté d’Eric en lui disant.

– Tu peux aller prendre les commandes d’Alya, Adrien, et Nino s’il te plaît ? J’ai un truc à faire.  
Il me fixa quelques secondes.

– Euh… ça va ? T’es tout pâle. Alya a pas fait quelque chose de mal, hein ?

Je secouais la tête.

– Non, non. Je dois… Juste aller… Crier dans un coussin… Bordel… Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Puis j’étais monté en vitesse à ma chambre, c’était un des points pratique de vivre en dessous de son lieu de travail, avant d’attraper un coussin et de crier dedans. Dans ces moments-là, Tikki me manquait vraiment…

J’entendis la trappe de ma chambre s’ouvrir, et alors que je m’attendais à que ce soit mon père ou ma mère, c’est la voix d’Alya qui résonna.

– Tu as du mal à te remettre du fait que tu es passé à côté de la femme de ta vie au collège ?

– Exactement !

J’avais répondu ça sans… Trop le penser. Enfin, je le pensais, mais ce n’était pas ce qui me perturbait le plus. Je finis par souffler un bon coup et me tourner vers elle.

– Non, attends. Enfin si mais… Alya, je ne t’ai pas reconnue ! Pire, j’ai flirté avec toi sans savoir que c’était toi !

Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

– Bah, je suis dans le même cas que toi, tu sais… Par contre j’en reviens pas que personne m’ait rien dit… Tu sais qu’Adrien a compris qui tu es, un truc avec tes yeux, j’ai pas trop suivi, qu’il en a parlé à Nino, et qu’aucun des deux ne m’a dit ? Si on avait pas tilté aujourd’hui, ça aurait été ridicule !

– Totalement ridicule…

J’avais soufflé ça, et Alya me lança un regard blasé.

– Vraiment ?

– Pardon, j’ai trop côtoyé Audrey pour ma santé… Mais… Enfin… Tu m’en veux pas de pas t’avoir reconnue ? Je veux dire, toi t’as une raison, j’ai beaucoup changé… Et-

– Maël. C’est pas grave. Je veux dire, je suis pas la seule que tu n’as pas reconnue.

Je soupirais pour me calmer, avant de répondre.

– Okay… Hm… Désolé d’être parti d’un coup…

– C’est pas grave, tu te rattraperas à notre prochain rendez-vous, hm ?

Je sentis mes joues chauffer d’un coup, à vrai dire, savoir qu’il s’agissait d’Alya n’améliorait pas la chose.

– D-D’accord. Oh, merde, c’est l’heure de pointe… Je vais devoir vraiment bosser. Je… Passerais vous voir plus tard, t’as mon numéro, tu peux leur passer, et… voilà ?

Elle rigola avant de répondre.

– Nino va t’en vouloir d’avoir accepté le rendez-vous, il a cinquante euros de misés sur le fait qu’on ne sorte jamais ensemble, il pensait avoir gagné quand on a perdu contact, mais là, Adrien aime lui rappeler qu’il avait dit « jamais », et que même si on sortait ensemble maintenant, ça comptait toujours.

– Tu veux dire qu’Adrien a parié qu’on finirait ensemble ? Quand je l’aimais toujours ?

– Yup. Bon, allez, au boulot, on se mettra d’accord sur les détails par message.

Je hochais la tête avant de redescendre pour rejoindre mes parents, suivi d’Alya. Est-ce que je pensais que je décrocherais un rendez-vous avec ma meilleure amie du collège en revenant ? Non. Mais… C’était pas plus mal, après tout.


End file.
